FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to body assembly lines, for example for automobiles. It is directed more particularly to a process and a device for interpositioning of tools of a body assembly machine such as described in patent application FR No. 2,580,973 in the name of the applicant.
Its object is to improve this machine by making available a system that makes possible an interposition of its tools, i.e., one that by itself assures a perfect positioning of a body.
The prior art does not disclose or suggest any such system.